character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lugia (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Lugia= |-|Shiny Lugia= |-|Shadow Lugia= Summary Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Lugia) is a dual-type Psychic/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Lugia leads the Legendary birds, which consist of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. When they fight over territory, Lugia is the only Pokémon that can quell their ceaseless fighting. Much like the birds, it possesses the ability to control the weather; most notably, it can calm and give rise to storms. It is said that a light flutter of its wings is capable of causing winds powerful enough to tear down cliffs. If it were to flap its wings, it could hypothetically spawn storms lasting as long as 40 days. It is highly intelligent, and because of the devastating power at its disposal and the devastation it could accidentally inflict, it isolates itself deep underwater and tends to sleep in solitude. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Lugia Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Classification: Diving Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon, Guardian of the Seas, XD001 (Shadow Lugia), Shadow Pokémon (Shadow Lugia) Age: At least thousands of years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Air, Water, Electricity, Earth), Psychic Abilities (Telepathy, Telekinesis), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Projection, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Self-Healing, Minor Darkness Manipulation (Much greater as Shadow Lugia), Resistance to Fighting, Grass, and Psychic Type moves, Homing Attack. Attack Potency: Country level (Can cause 40-day storms by flapping its wings) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Master of the Legendary Bird Trio) Lifting Strength: At least Class K with telekinesis (Lifted a cargo ship directly out of the water and then carried it across an entire region before dropping it in the middle of the desert) Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, as it knows the history and the ramifications of messing with nature, it understands the thoughts and emotions of others, sensed the disturbance when Moltres was captured, indicating a strong intuition in relation to nature. Shadow Lugia's is probably much lower, as the process used to turn Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon brainwashes and turns them into (essentially) bloodthirsty berserkers. Weaknesses: It has a gentle, almost pacifistic nature, who tends to hold back to avoid damaging the world, and is implied to have a tendency to lose control and go berserk if sufficiently provoked. Shadow Lugia lacks these gentle, pacifistic tendencies, however. Lugia is weak to Electric, Rock, Ghost, Dark, and Ice Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lugia: * Pressure: Lugia exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Multiscale: So long as Lugia remains at full health any direct damage it receives is reduced by 50%. * Aeroblast: Lugia's signature move. Lugia gathers a light blue transparent ball of energy in its mouth which it then fires as a beam. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Whirlwind: Lugia blows a whirlwind at the opponent to blow them away. * Weather Ball: Lugia gathers a ball of energy that is influenced by the weather. The weather changes its Type accordingly and doubles its power. * Gust: Lugia blows a damaging gust of wind. * Dragon Rush: Lugia covers its body in a light blue dragon-shaped energy and rushes the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Extrasensory: Lugia attacks using a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Rain Dance: Lugia causes it to rain. This increase the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Hydro Pump: Lugia fires off a powerful stream of highly pressurized water. * Punishment: Lugia physically strikes the opponent with a dark attack that increases in power the more the opponent boosts their stats. * Ancient Power: Lugia manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of Lugia's stats. * Safeguard: Lugia sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. * Recover: Lugia rapidly heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Future Sight: Lugia prepares a psychic blast that hits the opponent later on in the fight. It also ignores moves like Protect and Detect. * Natural Gift: Lugia attacks by drawing power from its held berry. The Type and power are dependent on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Calm Mind: Lugia calms its mind to raise its special attack an special defense. * Sky Attack: Lugia coats its body with energy before charging the opponent. This attack has a high chance of dealing critical damage and a chance to make the opponent flinch. * Whirlpool: Lugia tosses a whirlpool at the opponent which if difficult to escape once caught in. Or Lugia dives into the water and rises out surrounded in a cyclone of water. * Swift: Lugia fires off a series of nearly unavoidable homing stars at the opponent. * Psychic: Lugia uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. This may also lower their special defense. Shadow Lugia: * Pressure: Shadow Lugia exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Shadow Blast: Shadow Lugia's signature move and the Shadow version of Aeroblast. Much like its normal counterpart it has an increased chance of dealing critical damage. * Shadow Down: The Shadow version of Screech. It lowers the opponent's defense. * Shadow Shed: Shadow Lugia removes the effects of Safeguard, Reflect, and Light Screen from both sides of the field. * Shadow Storm: Shadow Lugia whips up a vicious shadowy tornado that can hit multiple opponents. Note: Also see here for a respect thread for Lugia Gallery 807afd5cad54bc710a047aa4996fef52.jpg giphyp.gif Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6